Space Monster 'M'
The most evil villain in Aquabats lore, Space Monster M is the ultimate reason that The Aquabats were forced to leave their home island of Aquabania. Apparently fed up with their idyllic and laid back lifestyle, the space monster collected a group of super villains and invaded the Island, forcing the original 8 (or 9) Aquabats to flee in a hallowed out log. When Space Monster M learned that Professor Monty CornDog had revived The Aquabats and given them super powers, he put a bounty on their head, calling upon his villainous friends to attack The Aquabats and end their musical conquest. While Space Monster M is willing to lead the attack on The Aquabats from afar, it is very rare for him to affront The Aquabats head on, preferring to send his cronies to do the dirty work. As the evil leader of the attacks, Space Monster M represents the ultimate goal for the masked crusaders. Their entire musical career has been an attempt, officially, to take over the world for the purpose of returning to Aquabania and defeating Space Monster M. But despite his reluctance to face The Aquabats, Space Monster M has an incredible amount of power that has kept victory from their hands so far. Appearance Featured on the album artwork for The Fury of the Aquabats!, Space Monster M is depicted most often as a large, pale, balding head with an enlarged cranial lobe and a constantly furrowed brow. There are a few other times where Space Monster M appears with a body, but these also are artist depictions, such as on T-shirts and such. In The Aquabats! Super Show! he was shown to be able to take other forms as a disguise. He disguised himself as a little girl before revealing his true form - the disembodied head from previous lore. He then attached himself to a robot body, another first in his history. his 3rd form had his face sculpture changed, a large crane, and sirens, his arms and legs grew longer, his chest changed, he grew a helmet with lights, had 3 lights on his chest, had wires coming out, Abilities No one knows the true range of his powers, but seeing as he was able to force the Aquabats from their home, it must be immense. Due to his lack of head-on fights with The Aquabats, the nature of his powers is unknown. But in his fight in the episode Showtime!, he is shown to be able to shape shift, to radiate evil energy strong enough to throw off Crash McLarson, and to frighten his enemies with a red-eyed death stare. He even seemed to able to see The Dude, who is normally invisible to everyone but Eaglebones. Relationships Known Accomplices Space Monster M has been known to lead, hire, or otherwise affiliate with the following villains: *The Sandfleas *Pumpkin Face *Powdered Milk Man *Space Mummy *Cosmic Gisler The Aquabats It is unknown why Space Monster M forced The Aquabats from Aquabania, but he has hounded them as an arch-nemesis since that first encounter. It is also unknown why he hates The Aquabats so much in traditional lore, but with his defeat at their hands in The Aquabats Super Show, revenge could be a motivating factor in future encounters. The Aquabats! Super Show! In the season 1 finale, "Showtime!", Space Monster M is disguised as a little girl who gets knocked out by visiting aliens. The city's resident superheroes, Super Magic Power Man (played by "Weird" Al Yankovic) and his wife, Lanolin Lady, defeat the aliens, and pose for a photograph with the girl, who steals Super Magic Power Man's circlet of power, and vaporizes him and his wife. The episode's cartoon was located inside Space Monster M's empty eye socket. He was apparently destroyed after the Aquabats managed to steal the magic amulet back, and the M.C. Bat Commander used it to fire a laser beam that made him explode, but not before hurling the Battletram with the Aquabats inside into outer space. His first reference in the show was in the first episode's cartoon, being named as the one who hurled the Battletram into space. Although unnamed, he could be seen commanding the spaceship attacking Aquabania in the Bat Commander's origin flashback in the second season. Given also that all of the Aquabats' recountings of how they joined the band are contradictory with the others, this may be a tall tale invented by the Commander. Trivia Videos Photos Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h57m13s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h58m47s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h59m22s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h04m00s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h08m53s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h09m29s235.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h11m28s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h12m34s39.png Category:Enemies Category:Villians Category:People Category:The Aquabats Super Show Category:Monsters